Changing the worst day ever to a good day
by RosaPeach
Summary: Ichigo has a bad day, trouble with her boyfriend, detention, working an hour longer for being late and seeing something painful to her. Will Kisshu make her day better? Kishigo KxI sorry for the bad summary


_**~Changing the worst day ever to a good day~**_

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked home from my worst day ever... I felt tears rolling down my face...

It all began in the morning...

**-in the morning-**

My dreams were getting weirder. I dreamed about a date with Kisshu. I dream a lot about Kisshu somehow.

Somehow I'm falling a bit for Kisshu...What? I'm with Masaya! I can't love Kisshu!

Then my alarm clock went off, I set the alarm off and opened my eyes slowly.

Ugh...I'm so tired from yesterday...We, the mews, had to save Tokyo from an enemy.

Now I'm tired...I almost dozed off, but luckily I didn't fall asleep.

I hurried to downstairs to eat my breakfast and after that I made myself ready for school.

On my way to school I heard someone calling.

"Koneko-chan~!" Ugh...Not now...Kisshu...

"Kisshu!" He floated there smiling at me "Ohayo Koneko-chan! How are you?""I'm fine Kisshu, but I've to hurry, I've school! "

"Ah OK, I could teleport you to school if you want" He said, but I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Uhm, I don't think it's a good idea Kish..." He came next to me and said "Come on Neko-chan" He grabbed my arm and teleported.

He teleported me close to the school. "Now you see it was a good idea" He said smiling. "But I said 'No', heard of the word? "

"You could thank me with a date" he said with a grin and I sighed "Kish...You know that I'm dating Masaya"

He seemed to get mad "You're always talking about that Treehugger! Don't you see that you're ditching others! I'm out of here!"

"W-wait! Ki-" I was too late...He teleported away...Was he right?

**~In class**

I couldn't concentrate while class and suddenly the teacher was in front of me.

"Momomiya-san, since you're not concentrating now, you probably don't mind to stay an hour longer today"

"But-" "No 'but' you've detention"

Great...Detention...

**~While break~**

Masaya wanted to talk with me. He was angry because he saw me with Kisshu.

"It was nothing! We were just talking!" "Yeah, right. That why you teleported"

I felt some anger "He was just teleporting me to school!"

I wanted to walk away, but he grabbed my arm hard and drew me close to him.

"W-what are you doing? Let me go!" "You're staying here."

"Why are you acting like this Masaya?" "Call me Aoyama..." "But you said I-" "Not when you're behaving like this"

"ME? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ACTING WEIRD! AND NOW I CAN'T CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAME ANYMORE?"

"Stop screaming." "I'm your Girlfriend, so why can't I call you by your first name?"

"You do what I say, because I'm your boyfriend. Now stay here, so I can be sure that that stupid alien doesn't talk to you anymore"

"You can't make me!" "Oh yes I can" He said. I felt my heartbeat and I knew I had to do what was right.

"Then, Then..." I have to do this! " ...Then I break up with you! You act weird ever since the Aliens came back" I said.

"You can't break up with me!" He said very angry "Let me go you...you Treehugger!" I got out of his grip and and threw the bell, the one he gave to me, against him.

The school bell rang and I ran back to class . Thinking about Kisshu...How right he was...

**~After School and detention**

I ran to the Mew mew café and Ryou was already waiting.

"You're late Baka-Strawberry..." "Gomen Shirogane, I had detention..."

"Then you wouldn't mind to stay here longer. Seriously, you're always late."

I sighed and and began to work. Like usual Ryou started to complain about me and said I should be more like Berry.

I'm sorry that I'm not perfect...Not that I don't like Berry, but I hate to be compared with someone else.

**~After work**

I got out the café and saw Kisshu and Berry. What were they doing together?

"Kishi-kun...Do you want to go on a date?" She said innocent, but Kisshu looked a bit bored.

"No, sorry Bunny" Then she kissed him. Ow...That stung...I somehow felt hurt and tears were falling from my eyes...

Why...? Why did everything turned out wrong? With that question I ran halfway to my house.

**Kisshu's POV**

S-She kissed me...! I pushed her gently off me and said "Why did you kiss me?"

Berry looked at me "Because I like you... A lot..." I was shocked that she just said that to me.

I felt sorry for her, because I knew that I only love the one who stole my heart from the beginning, my Koneko-chan...

"I'm sorry...But I'm in love with someone else..." She eyed me furious "With Ichigo, right! But she doesn't like you! She doesn't deserve you!"

"I'm sorry Berry, but I can't love you" She huffed and walked off angry.

I sighed but when I turned around I saw from far Ichigo running home..."Ichigo..." I whispered.

**Ichigo's POV**

Now you know my day...I got home and saw a note from my parents.

It said that they were at some kind of convention and that I could warm up a dish which was in the fridge.

I warmed up the dish and ate it. Then I did the dishes.

I walked to my room and fell down on my bed. I placed my pillow on my face to scream my fustrations out.

After some screams I let the tears flow over my face again.

I heard some knocks on my window... I rubbed the tears off my face and walked slowly to my window.

It was Kisshu. Normally I would just go in my room, but why didn't he just came in today?

Is he telling me that he's going to date Berry? And that he won't come here anymore? I bit my lip to keep me from crying.

I opened the window and he came in. "Ichigo..." He said and looked worried to me.

I gulped before saying something to him. Why do I feel so nervous and feel my heartbeat again?

"Y-yes?" "Something did happen today, am I right..?" I bit my lip more, but I started to sob.

"I-Ichigo!" He said wide eyed and worried.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo started crying against him and Kisshu tried to calm her down.

He patted her gently and whispered a few times "It will be fine..."

When she calmed down a bit, Kisshu picked her up and carried her to her bed.

He put her down on her bed and sat next to her. He pulled her close to him.

"Could you explain me what happened after I left?" She nodded sad and told him everything, except the part that she saw him and Berry

"Don't worry, Ichigo...I'm sure that tomorrow would turn out better..." He gave her a small smile and smiled sad back.

There was a silence. Both looked away from eachother.

"Hey Kisshu.." "Yes?" "A-are you and Berry together?" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "W-well...I saw you and Berry when I was done with working..."

He frowned at her "What did you exactly saw...?" "I saw...Berry kissing you." "Oh..." he looked away for a little while and looked back at Ichigo.

"Look, Kitten, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She told me that she loved me..." Ichigo looked away while biting her lip "O-oh...I...I u-understand..." the tears were burning her eyes.

Kisshu didn't like this and was shocked that she was almost crying, like she loved him or something. "I-Ichigo! What's the matter?"

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" she lied while giving a fake smile. "You're not fine...You are crying..." He wiped her tears away.

"No really I'm fine" she said while the tears kept coming "I understand that you and Berry are together now and that I realised my love for you too late...I understand that you don't love me anymore"

She gave him a sad smile "I hope she'll bring you the happiness which I can't give you." He looked with wide eyes at me "You can go now, Kish...You don't want to be here anymore..."

Kisshu couldn't take it anymore and kissed her. She was surprised his sudden kiss. When they stopped she looked at him "B-but, what about Berry..?"

"Kitten..." He said while caressing her cheek "I said to Berry that I don't love her, because I love you...! I always did! So why did you even doubt my love for you...?"

"I-I don't know...I guess this just wasn't my day..." He gave her a smile said "I hope it is now..." before he kissed her...


End file.
